particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister of Zardugal
The Chief Minister of Zardugal (often referred to as prime minister) is the head of government of the Republic of Zardugal, and the most powerful government official in the Zardic parliamentary system. They preside over the Cabinet and through it exercise executive authority; the ChiefMinister is not considered to be first among equals, but instead plays a rather dominant role in the Cabinet. The President is bound by law to follow the advice of the Prime Minister except in very limited circumstances. In addition to this, much of the Chief Minister's power stems from their status as the leader of the governing party or coalition; thus, they have significant but unofficial legislative power. Like the other members of the Cabinet, the Chief Minister serves at the pleasure of the Congress and must maintain its confidence, and by convention should also be a member of the National Assembly. The Chief Minister is also directly responsible for the civil service, instead of running the civil service through a subordinate minister. The Chief Minister is assisted by up to three Deputy Prime Ministers. The First Deputy Prime Minister is the most senior, and will act as Chief Minister when the actual Head of Government is not present. He or she will also temporarily succeed to the Chief Minister in the event of their incapacitation or resignation, until a new Prime Minister can be found and sworn in by the President. The power possesed by the Deputy Prime Minister(s) is not codified, and as such can vary greatly depending on the personality of the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister(s). Typically, the Deputy Prime Minister(s) are deputy leaders of the governing party, or the leaders of junior partners in governing coalitions. The Prime Minister has their office at the Cabinet Building in Belgae, and their official residence is the Chief Ministerial Mansion, also in Beleco (Belgae). However, many choose to live at their own private residence, using the Chief Ministerial Mansion only to host official visitors. The Prime Minister also has access to a large number of amenities such as a private jet and limousine. The current Prime Minister is Darren Nicholson of the New Democratic Party. He became Prime Minister after gaining the confidence of the Congress on September 3, 3350 , having won the federal general election on June 13, 3350. Currently, there is just one Deputy Prime Minister, Jacques Chircac of the Conservative Republican Party. The opposition counterpart to the Prime Minister is the Leader of the Opposition, who is viewed as an alternate Prime Minister. The position of Opposition Leader is generally held by the leader of the largest party not in government. While given official recognition, the office does not carry any legal powers. Their most important role is to hold the government to account, especially during Prime Minister's Questions. Due to Zardugal's involvement in a war against Indrala, the parties in opposition decided to join a national unity government. Therefore, there is currently no opposition. Category:Zardugal Category:Federation of Zardugal Category:Government of Zardugal Category:Zardic people and politicians